Angel of redemption
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: isabella swan is a hunter with a Angel blood in her. her powers are unknown she has to save the world along with the winchesters but will love for an angel get in the way or help her in her quest to destroy lucifer for good.
1. prologue

Prologue

"Iz you got all your belongings!" my dad yelled up the stairs. he was taking me to the airport. I was going to live with my uncle in Idaho. Uncle bobby owns a auto shop called Singers body shop. Its basically a junk yard of old used cars that need fixing that's where my car came from. My 1967 dodge charger. Its black with flames down the sides I love it uncle bobby sent it to me as an early 18th birthday present.

"yeah just let me get dressed!" i yelled. i threw on the first thing i saw which was a black tube top, skinny jean, and my biker boots. i grabbed my gun and put it in my jacket then put my knife in my boot then grabbed my bags and walked down stairs with my bag and put it in the trunk of the cruiser since my car was shipped to Idaho to wait for me at the airport. I got in the car and dad drove me off.

Once at the airport I got out and grabbed my bags and we walked in to check in my bags then went to the security gate. I picked up my carry on and hugged Charlie. "I'll miss you dad." He hugged me back awkwardly may I add. "I'll miss ya too Iz be careful alright and behave." I smiled and pulled away. "when have you known me to behave dad I wear black leather and heels no way would I behave." He laughed and hugged me one more time. "have fun and don't let them Winchester bug you too much." I smiled. "I wont now I gotta go. I don't wanna miss my plane." He let me go and I walked off to get on my plane.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel of Redemption

Chapter 1

"Ma'am you need to wake up we are two minutes away from landing." I smiled at the stewardess.

"Thanks." She nodded and walked off.

I stretched a bit then sat up and looked at my isle partner.

"So what time is it my phone died hours ago." The man laughed at me and told me it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

I nodded my thanks to him. I got an odd feeling from him I felt that he was dangerous but I didn't know why. When we finally landed the light on my necklace began to glow so I hurried away to get my bags then I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and clicked a button and then I heard the car alarm go off.

I smirked the only good thing that came out of the modern time. I found my car and threw my stuff into the trunk and got in. I turned the key and relaxed a tiny bit. I hit the gas only to slam on the breaks half way down the road from Bobby's house. I prayed to heaven that I wouldn't die once I saw it was a demon standing in front of my car.

I turned it off and pulled out my gun knowing that it wont do anything but I have a few tricks up my sleeve so I'm good. I got out of the car my gun still in my hand.

"What is it you want ass hat?" I questioned knowing it would have something to do with killing me.

It smirked and its eyes turned black and I was flung back into my car. I groaned in pain.

"You ass hole I just got that car fixed." I said to him. I then began to shoot at him and recite the exorcism.

The demon fell to it's knees as the smoke left the body. I smirked.

"Bitch you better leave." I laughed then got my phone out of the car then dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello." Bobby spoke gruffly.

"Hey uncle Bobby its Izzy wanna send a calvary to save a poor little destroyed windshield and the nice niece of yours." He chuckled.

"Castiel should be there soon." I smiled.

"Great thanks gotta go demons to kill people to see. You know the drill. loves." Then I hung up and stabbed the next demon to show after I got off the phone.

Then there was a light and the demon's gone.

"Man Cas you ruin all the fun." I laugh as I turn around to see him standing behind me. He smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Singer." I rolled my eyes.

"How many times have I told you Cas its Izzy or Iza to you." I then gave him a hug which he returned.

"I told you its Castiel but you don't listen either." I pulled away laughing.

"Touché my dear angel." He chuckled.

"So could you uh." I pointed to my car and he nodded. He laid his hand on my windshield and it magically healed. I smiled brightly.

"I will never get use to that. Come on I will give you a ride back to Bobby's." I said then got in he walked over to the passenger side and got in then we were gone.

Once we pulled into Bobby's drive way a dog jumped onto my windshield growling.

"Again really. I'm gonna kill Bobby's dog. It does this every time I come here. My poor windshield can't bear it." I sighed out in annoyance as the dog continued to snarl at us.

I pull my gun out and shot at it hitting it in the hind as it ran off. I got out with Castiel to hear Dean yell, "Izzy's here!" I laughed a bit as Castiel fixed my windshield again.

"Deano nice to see you again. Where's little Sammy?" Dean chuckled as he gave me a hug. Then some tall guy walked out of the house who I didn't recognize.

"Who's the hunk of a man over there?" Dean started laughing hysterically while trying to tell me who it is.

"Hey Bells." Then I glared at him.

"Don't call me that the only one who can call me that is.." Then realization hit me and I gasped.

"Sammy?" He laughed at me and I could hear Cas behind me chuckling.

"Damn your not so little anymore." He smiled at me and gave me a huge bone crushing hug.

"Can't… Breathe." I gasped out in which he dropped me and took a few steps back smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." I nodded and stood back up after catching my breathe.

"Damn I think I heard my spine snap." I said out loud causing Dean to laugh hard and Sam to look even more guilty then he was earlier.

I giggled a bit and smiled at him.

"Its all good Sammy I was just yankin your chain come on lets head inside. I need to catch up with my favorite uncle." They smiled just as Bobby yelled.

"I'm your only uncle!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes I think he has super hearing or something." I said as we walked into the house and to the study where Bobby was reading a book about banchees.

"Who's hunting the banchee?" I questioned him while taking the book from his hand and sitting on his desk. He glared playfully at me and said..

"Non ya now give me back that book girl or I'll put you up for extra training while you are here. And get off my desk." I laughed handing him the book and hopped off his desk.

"Well then grumpy I'm gonna go clean my car god knows It needs it." Castiel gave me a confused look and I laughed a bit at him.

"It's a figure of speech Cas. Just means my car really needs to be washed." He nodded and followed me out to help me with the car.

Turns out Angels can't use hoses without spraying people. Worst part was that I was wearing a white tank top. I squealed again as I was hit with cold water. If I didn't know any better I would of thought he was doing it on purpose. So I did the mature thing and splashed him with the bucket of water I had next to me. He gave me the serious face then busted out laughing at me in which I joined in and Bobby walked outside to find us spraying/splashing each other with water.

"What the hell are you two idgits doing out here?" That ended the fun.

"Nothing uncle Bobby just washing the car." I then began to scrub the dirt off my car when Castiel decided he wanted to spray me again with Bobby standing behind me.

"Cas don't." To late me and Bobby got soaked. That started an all out war.


End file.
